


Звезда пастушья

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Drama, Embedded Video, Explicit Language, M/M, Political Fantasy, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Поплотбаннис Твиттера,коллажуоттуда же и песне «Парень президента».Сам плотбанни:Трубецкой стал президентом, но термин «пришел к власти» здесь неуместен, потому что никакой власти у него нет: государством управляет силовая и экономическая элита, а он просто новое лицо, которое заменило уже значительно потрепанного предыдущего руководителя страны. Трубецкого любят. Все понимают, что в бесправной стране он, возможно, самый бесправный гражданин. Когда он не занят подмахиванием указов, ему разрешают заниматься легкой благотворительной деятельностью (семья у него богатая, но зависимая). В общем, Трубецкому многое позволяется в рамках идеи «пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы не становиться в глазах избирателей надежной фигурой», и он в некотором роде уходит в отрыв, ездит по ночным клубам, позволяет папарацци ловить себя в разных провокационных позах и состояниях. Ну и все знают, что он потрахивает Сережу Муравьева из пресс-службы.Только пресс-служба тут стала службой собственной безопасности.
Relationships: Сергей Муравьев-Апостол/Сергей Трубецкой
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Союз спасения: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	Звезда пастушья

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Это «политическое фэнтези». Того, о чем там написано, просто не может произойти. Условная Москва условна. Хотя географически совпадает с настоящей. Также имеется обсценная лексика!  
> К тексту есть иллюстрация: видео **«Когда мы победим»**  
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора.

Отдельный кайф был наблюдать, как Сережа качается.

Он легко цеплялся за перекладину, вкрученную в дверной проем, подтягивался, мышцы сразу же становились фактурней, их обрисовывали утренние тени. Поджимался пресс, напрягались грудные, слегка, на долю сантиметра сползали мягкие серые треники. И стоило бы вспомнить античную статую или работу мастера Возрождения, какого-нибудь Давида, Аполлона, дискобола… А на память приходила только Венера… «Потому что, – думал Сергей, адски ранними утрами склонный к пространным размышлениям, – это богиня любви. А я тебя люблю, так сильно люблю. Это единственное чувство, в котором мне позволено проявлять хоть какую-то вольность, так что – да, Венера, моя Венера, пастушья путеводная звезда…»

Когда он залипал так в дверях спальни, почти не дыша наблюдая за тем, как сильные руки поднимают и опускают Сережино тело, к нему обычно подбредал Милорд. Тыкался в колено, преданно заглядывал в глаза: ну может быть, хоть сегодня отведешь меня погулять, а? Сергей наклонялся почесать, Милорд скулил, и утренняя зарядка прерывалась.

– Ты опять до будильника? Сейчас кофе поставлю. Скоро, Милорд, скоро, нужно выпроводить нашего президента, а потом погуляем. Место, место, лежи.

Когда-то Сережа в шутку сказал, подразумевая своего любовника и свою собаку: «У вас одинаковые глаза».

Имелось в виду, что они зеленовато-карие, круглые и под густыми бровями (Милорд был овчарка характерного овчарочьего окраса, и у него на морде правда имелись «брови»). Но Сергей докрутил у себя в голове и эту аналогию. И решил, что не только в устах Сережи, но и вообще всех в стране и за ее пределами «Президент» звучит почти так же, как и «Милорд». Красиво и ничего не значаще.

И что глаза у них правда похожи.

Кобель выглядел так, как будто многое хочет сказать, но не может. Вот и Сергей тоже хотел. Но не мог. Впрочем, кое-что мог все же.

– Обожаю вставать до будильника. В этом же весь смысл. Наебать систему, такое.

Не переставая болтать, он подкрался к Сереже, подловил момент, когда тот подтянулся, подставил руки – и следующее движение опустило Сережу прямо к нему в объятия.

– Ладони холодные.

– И в этом тоже смысл.

Он крепко поцеловал Сережу чуть выше солнечного сплетения, туда, где сходились напряженные мышцы, где можно было, если прижаться ухом, ощутить биение сердца.

А ладони, чтоб согреться, сунул под резинку Сережиных штанов. Ощупал ягодицы. И был совсем не против, когда Сережа отпустил турник и соскользнул к нему, на него, тяжелый, разогретый, уже заводящийся от ощупываний…

– Слушай, так хочу тебя… – Вот это вот он сказать мог – и говорил, мучая поцелуями и покусываниями нежное ухо под своим ртом, запуская язык за слуховой бугорок, облизывая мочку, подрагивающе касаясь кожи под ней.

– У меня твое утреннее расписание есть, не помню там пункта: «Трахнуть главу своей безопасности».

– Поправка первая. В моем вечернем регламенте тоже не было пункта: «Глава моей безопасности трахает меня в джипе после клуба, а потом у себя на квартире». Два, между прочим, раза. Плюс минет.

– Минет был тебе. В качестве извинения за то, что ты не выспишься.

– О, все бы так извинялись перед главой государства… Поправка вторая. График у меня плавающий. Хочу, вставляю туда тебя. Хочу, вставляю тебе.

– Понял. Всего две поправки?

– И резолюция, Сереж. Так люблю у тебя оставаться. Так люблю тебя… И, честно говоря, именно ради этого стоило встать до будильника.

– Веский повод наебать систему.

– Единственный стоящий…

Да даже если б не оставалось времени, все равно не было сил не целовать беззащитный загривок, не зарываться лицом в волосы, без укладки еще, густые, темные, пахнущие табаком и отчего-то морозом. Московский мороз пах как Сережа, это он понял давно, еще до того, как его запихнули в президентское кресло. Ехал как-то с открытым окном мимо Москва-Сити, расслабленно курил – и вдруг понял…

Не было сил не стащить с него штаны вместе с трусами, не опуститься на корточки, не оставить на светлой коже малиновый засос…

К черту будильник. К черту систему. К черту липовую должность, на которой он считай что пленник, так уж вышло, никакой реальной власти, у того же Милорда ее больше в разы…

Пока есть упершийся в стену стонущий Сережа, его сведенные лопатки, его горячее тело, сперва, казалось бы, с трудом принимающее даже пальцы, а потом – отдающееся с такой охотой…

Пока у президента есть возможность делать этому телу приятно, какая разница, свободен он или нет, в самом-то деле?

Венера моя, Венера. Звезда моя путеводная.

…Отпуская на работу с доверенным шофером, ни разу не задавшим ни одного лишнего вопроса, Сережа написал что-то на стикере и наклеил шефу на лоб: «Напоминалка тебе. Чем хороши бумажные носители – можно уничтожить после прочтения. Прям совсем уничтожить, а не как это обычно бывает… Ну, помнишь тот случай, когда мы твою переписку спасали».

Сергей был уверен, что там шуточное прозвище. Или признание. Или прикол какой-нибудь дурацкий.

Содрал наклейку со лба, сбегая по ступенькам (Сережа, как он знал, уже проверил чьими-нибудь силами подъезд, там чисто – иначе б мозг проклевал, но не выпустил). В теле пузырьками шампанского роилась радость от хорошего секса пополам с нежностью влюбленного…

Поэтому смысл написанного дошел до него далеко не сразу.

«Хочешь наебать систему – спроси меня как», – было накорябано слегка растекшимся зеленым маркером на листке с триколором.

Бенкендорфа Сергей звал про себя «дядя Бен». Ну вот шла ему фраза про большую силу и большую ответственность. Благородное усталое лицо, военная выправка, строгий взгляд.

Было чувство: при младшем Романове, выиграй тот дуэль за власть с архитекторами декабрьского переворота, тоже никуда не делся бы. Остался при власти, руководил бы не ЦИБ, например, а «Управлением К» при МВД, но точно так же нависал бы при встречах, несмотря на то, что был ниже ростом – и точно так же учил жизни. Вот только младший Романов был позубастее Сергея Трубецкого. Это ощущалось в нем, как давнее ранение, уже почти не беспокоящее, но навсегда изменившее походку и манеру держать спину.

Наверное, поэтому был жив и даже свободен. Ну, относительно, конечно: огрызался в Твиттере откуда-то то ли из Лондона, то ли из Брюсселя, не давал жизни спецслужбам, оставался неуловим, постоянно при этом попадаясь в объективы каким-то блогерам и папарацци. Нарывался на собственную операцию «Трест», и если б только можно было… Но нет, не можно. Не Трубецкому такое было санкционировать. Не Трубецкому решать. Трубецкой вообще ничего не решал.

Сережа говорил: «Чудовищно, конечно, что я так считаю, но нам следовало его еще тогда… Потому что с его помощью они обязательно заварят какой-нибудь приграничный вялотекущий конфликт, дай только время. Про санкции я вообще молчу».

Сережа был верующий, по-настоящему, а не на камеру, а еще он был военный, и как все это в нем сочеталось, лучше было не думать вообще.

Сергей, если позволяла обстановка, целовал его в кончик красивого приостренного носа, а если не позволяла – сжимал первые фаланги пальцев и ласково просил заткнуться, всегда получая в ответ сосредоточенное молчание.

Дядю Бена попросить заткнуться было нельзя.

То есть Романов бы смог. А Трубецкой – увы.

Но он зачем-то всегда пытался.

– Булочку? – спросил он у дяди Бена, подняв голову от подноса. Из-за неплотно прикрытых портьер било утреннее солнце, и он по-кошачьи зажмурился, что всегда, как он знал, ему шло. Делало зеленовато-карие глаза просто зеленоватыми. Как у кошки или дракона.

Потянулся за второй пышненькой бриошью. Не получив отказа, разрезал пополам, почти до конца, смазал заварным кремом.

– При Сенатском дворце прекрасная выпечка, что ни говори.

– Работа такая – вкусные булочки президенту поставлять, – ответил Бенкендорф, взяв бриошь левой рукой – в правой он по обыкновению держал документы.

Но даже еда его не остановила. Только заставила наконец-то присесть. И дождаться кофе.

– Вам нужно быть осторожнее в связях.

Кофе был принесен, на золотой кайме чашечки заиграли солнечные лучи, просканировали на просвет тонкий фарфор, как сам Бенкендорф сканировал Сергея взглядом. Тот со смешком закрылся «Ле Монд», которую не успел просмотреть с вечера:

– Да бросьте, Александр Христофорович. Вы мне не нянька и даже не глава пресс-службы. Что плохого в том, что президент бывает в клубах? Близость к народу, все дела…

Бенкендорф и правда не был его нянькой. И даже главой пресс-службы. Он был просто одним из тех, кто держит в кулаке нежные яйца Трубецкого, причем не чтобы доставить удовольствие, как Сережа, а очень даже наоборот… Чтобы Трубецкой ходил за ними на цыпочках, ежесекундно ойкая, и выполнял по первому щелчку любые распоряжения клики.

Упомянутый Трубецкой не то, чтобы был очень уж против: начиная политическую карьеру на деньги семьи, он, конечно, представлял все несколько иначе. И даже когда вливался в заговор, все еще не растерял иллюзии. Но раз уж волну переворота оседлал не он и не Сережа Муравьев, а… другие люди с очень жесткими и очень холодными пальцами, оставалось только порадоваться, что жив, цел, нужен и отлично смотришься в кресле с алой обивкой.

– Мне неловко говорить о том, сколько раз за ночь вы и народ оказывались близки…

«А ему правда неловко, ты посмотри», – восхитился Сергей. Даже скулы порозовели. Как у климактеричной старой девы. Ах, дядя Бен, дядя Бен…

– Всего лишь трижды. Плюс минет. Минет делал не я.

Сергей не смог отказать себе в наслаждении слизнуть каплю заварного крема с подрумяненного кусочка булочки. Бенкендорф только опустил ресницы. Ну да, ну да, вы переигрываете, Сергей Петрович, позерствуйте, но не позорьтесь.

– Ладно, я вас понял. Но, честное слово, это не тема для утренней беседы, давайте… вы промоете мне мозги… не знаю, вечером, после рабочей встречи с ВРИО губера Иркутской области. Там будет небольшой перерыв, я возьму матча-латте, вы расскажете мне, как плохо, что я сплю с Муравьевым, я буду кивать и соглаша…

Бенкендорф чуть-чуть нервно и осуждающе глянул на панель интеркома. Тоже с намеком: а проверил ли ты, гарант хренов, не включена ли громкая связь. А то наша страна еще, кажется, не вполне готова к первому президенту не той ориентации, и ладно бы политической.

– …все в порядке, я держу руку на пульсе, – после недолгой заминки сказал Трубецкой.

Сглотнул слишком шумно для хорошей мины при плохой игре. Все-таки с Бенкендорфом ему было не по себе. Тонкие сухие губы, длинный нос, холодные, как у змеи, глаза, несмотря на то, что выражение их милое и вроде бы даже доброе… Всезнание это, при общей неловкости престарелого бабника. Ох, лучше бы он пресс-службу под себя подложил, ох, лучше бы ее.

– Не держите, Сергей, – печально сказал ему Бенкендорф.

Приоткрыл было рот, словно хотел продолжить киношным: «Могу я называть вас Сергеем?». Но он отлично умел позерствовать и не позориться. Поэтому не продолжил ничем.

Кроме длинного жеста, с которым передал Сергею старомодную папку со старомодными распечатанными фотками с камеры наблюдения. Нормальный человек, не дядя Бен, показал бы все это на экране телефона. Но это же был дядя Бен…

– Вам известно, кто этот мужчина?

На фотке стояли двое, разговаривали у эскалатора ТЦ. И Сергей чуть было не сказал, что он и первого-то не знает, не говоря уж о втором. Но тут же разглядел, что первый, в парке с лохматым воротником – Сережа.

Он просто ужасно отвык от того, что Сережа может носить что-нибудь, кроме строгих, темно-серых, сидящих как влитые костюмов.

А вот второй… Блондин какой-то, довольно молодой, довольно смазливый, щуплого студенческого вида, с модными хипстерскими усами от хорошего барбера, был ему незнаком совершенно.

– Только не говорите, Александр Христофорович, что вы хотите спасти меня от участи рогоносца. Ради бога. У нас свободные отношения, гостевой брак, если хотите.

Бенкендорф лишь устало вздохнул. Интересно, не выспался по той же причине, что и Сергей, или над бумагами бдел?

Под первой фоткой была вторая. На ней тот же, кажется, щуплый юноша, хотя гарантии бы Сергей не дал, уже почему-то в мешковатой медицинской форме, шапочке и маске, входил в какой-то амбулаторный коридор. Рядом угадывался смазанный от движения силуэт каталки.

Третье фото не оставляло сомнений: юношу удалось поймать в приспущенной маске; усы, хоть и помятые, были все так же хороши.

Сергей оторвался от снимков и приподнял бровь. Губы стали неприятно сладкими от заварного крема, слипались. Он мимодумно облизнул их – теперь уже не пытаясь смущать дядю Бена, да и тот, кажется, перестал делать замечания взглядом.

– Фото сделаны в ФКУ СИЗО-1.

Бровь поползла выше – и Бенкендорф позволил себе улыбку:

– Лечебное учреждение при «Девятке», федеральной тюрьме 99/1. Если вы помните, туда недавно отправляли Павла Пестеля… Его здоровье по-прежнему оставляет желать лучшего. Собственно, на той неделе снимки и сделаны.

При дяде Бене не следовало говорить о всякой пидорасне. А вот при Трубецком – произносить некоторые имена, связанные с Днем Д. С прошлым декабрем.

Слишком тошно деялось, слишком обреченно. Как будто с раны сдирали корку – и она вновь начинала кровить.

«Ты для этого столько лет шел к своей революции? Чтобы сдать одних, держать поближе других, третьих – держать поближе и потрахивать по три раза за ночь плюс минет… А в целом: превратиться в красивую диванную собаку без определенного рода занятий, зато с на весь свет растиражированной мордой? Ты этого хотел? Этого, а?!»

Такие голоса в голове отменно затыкались жестким сексом. Но не дядю Бена же было валить на длинный, человек на тридцать, стол в малой президентской столовой.

– Александр Христофорович, могу я просить вас об одолжении…

– Не беспокойтесь, господин президент. – «Господина» Бенкендорф как будто подчеркнул маркером – а «президента» подчеркнул аж дважды. – Это строго конфиденциальная информация, которая останется между нами. Чем хороши бумажные носители – копии можно уничтожить сразу после просмотра, ничьи лишние глаза их не увидят.

А затем он бесшумно поднялся, попрощался, кажется, довольно сердечно, даже за руку, и наконец оставил Сергея одного.

С недопитым кофе, недоеденной булочкой, тремя страшными фотографиями – и колотящимся, как гидравлический молот, сердцем.

Прихватив себя за грудь, Сергей откинулся на спинку стула. И без выражения сказал в потолок:

– Хочешь наебать систему – спроси меня как.

Потолок, разумеется, диалога не поддержал.

Всегда интересовался историей.

Лучше бы не. Все было бы немного проще, если бы маленькая и уютная прянично-розовая церковь, к которой он подходил сейчас с Николощеповского переулка, была для него просто церковью. А он зачем-то знал, что она тоже, как и переулок, посвящена святому Николаю Мирликийскому. И когда-то называлась Никола-на-Щепах…

Он любил приметы старой Москвы, хоть и не был коренным москвичом: родители познакомились и поженились в Горьком, сам учился в Питере… Однако ему нравились все эти милые церквушки и домики в стиле ар-деко, прячущиеся за бизнес-центрами, лепящиеся к проспектам. Мог часами бродить где-нибудь рядом с Третьяковкой, листая альбомы и восхищая туристов длинным плащом, летящим шарфом, непокорной шевелюрой. Был фанатом старых путеводителей. Старался разузнать все об интересных названиях и достопримечательностях…

Поэтому, когда ему в первый раз назвали координаты церкви, он сразу догадался, почему она.

Святитель Николай намекал без году неделю президенту Трубецкому, что где-то есть еще один президент, так и не отрешенный от власти, не осужденный, не подавший в отставку. Формально после инаугурации Трубецкого ни на что Николай Романов претендовать уже не мог. Но кто заботится о законах, когда на кону власть? Разве они сами избрали законный путь, когда все это начинали? Вернее, когда все это началось.

Год спустя над церковным крыльцом все так же мирно горел медового цвета фонарь. Из стеклянных дверей маленькой дешевой пекарни пахло монастырской выпечкой. Ощущение Рождества на кончике языка. Как будто лизнул яблоко в карамели.

Только вот любая сладость сейчас Сергею казалась невыносимой. В горле все еще стоял вкус заварного крема. И губы склеивались непроизвольно.

Он смел перчаткой легкий снежок с мехового воротника пальто и вошел в церковь, с трудом удерживая от хлопка тяжелую дверь. Провести такую реставрацию – и не поставить доводчики… М-да, не все у нас еще хорошо с контролем за исполнением аукционных работ. Обо всем приходится самому… Захотелось рассмеяться, но получился почему-то всхлип, довольно беспомощный и жалкий. От затраченного усилия, должно быть.

Михаил Михайлович заметил его сразу, буквально от порога. Как будто ждал, стоял у тускло сияющего несколькими свечками панихидного стола, смиренно сложив маленькие ручки, и рысьими глазами искал Сергея среди немногочисленных по вечернему времени прихожан. Одна свеча догорела до мундштука и коптила. Но Михаил Михайлович ее не гасил.

Сергею подумалось вдруг, что синестезию можно подцепить как триппер или простуду. Иначе почему все рождало в нем сегодня ассоциации с чем-то сладким?

Сперанский казался ему сладким, нет, не так, сдобным – весь. Ничуть не постная, а очень даже скоромная выпечка, несмотря на сан протоиерея. Улыбчивая физиономия. Дружелюбные глазки-бусинки. Очень аккуратная ухоженная борода, словно ездил к тому же барберу, что и Сережин дрищеватый медбрат.

А может быть, и правда к тому же. Время и опыт отучили Сергея верить в совпадения.

– Ваше Высокопреподобие…

– Господин президент, чем обязан вашему…

Начали они одновременно. Только вот Сергей мучил и все никак не мог куда-то деть руки, а Сперанский переплел пальчики на животе и выглядел еще более умиротворенным и очаровательным, чем когда заметил Сергея от двери.

– Думаю, вы знаете. Но если нет, я просто украду у вас на три минуты больше.

– Если ввод меня в курс дела займет всего три минуты, значит, оно либо совсем плевое, либо очень серьезное.

Покачав головой, Сперанский взял щипчики и все-таки подарил безобразно коптящей свече милосердную смерть.

– …и я очень хотел бы, чтобы оно было плевым.

– Тогда молитесь, Михаил Михайлович.

– «Отец Михаил». Все никак не привыкнете? И… я не прекращал.

– Это хорошо, – нервно улыбнулся Сергей. Умиротворенные, благостные улыбки ему никогда не давались. Сережа описывал все их так: «У тебя такой вид, словно ты сейчас или лицо визави обглодаешь, или убежишь очень далеко». Ответное «Просто я не хочу быть там с ними, я хочу быть только с тобой» – всегда оставалось непроизнесенным.

– Это хорошо, потому что ваша молитва кое-кому скоро очень понадобится. У вас тут есть икона святых апостолов Божьих Петра и Павла? Хочу поставить свечку. Возможно, две. Или даже сразу десяток.

Сдобное умиротворение на мгновение обрушилось душистым ванилиновым водопадом.

– Господи помилуй, – выдохнул Сперанский. И два этих слова звучали в его устах, как одно заковыристое ругательство.

– Вы же понимаете, что в случае утечки его убьют.

В пристройке для утвари, в которую они прошли через маленький, засыпанный снегом садик с укутанными холстиной кустами роз, похожими на гномов-часовых, было тепло. Но Сергей все равно крупно вздрогнул. И немедленно захотел курить.

Слова Сперанского он слышал теперь, как сквозь несколько слоев полиэтиленовой пленки. Поэтому не сразу понял, что тот заканчивает мысль:

– …вам очень повезло, что это Бенкендорф. Поймите меня правильно: в каком-то смысле он – как я. Тоже не любит вас. Тоже любит и ценит Романова, тоже очень ему предан и хотел бы, чтобы ситуация повернулась иначе тем декабрем. Но еще больше он любит страну. И если, чтобы исключить второй переворот, понадобится скрыть общение вашего… главы безопасности с политическим преступником, будьте уверены: ходу информации он не даст. Другое дело Чернышев. Или Дибич. Я бы опасался также и Милорадовича, хотя из всех троих он меньше всего заинтересован в переменах. Любому из этой группы под силу организовать отравление, приступ, тюремную потасовку… Пестель неплохо обезопасил сам себя, устроив из ареста представление для журналистов. Выиграл, так сказать, год жизни. Но сейчас он больше не жертва режима. Это мы с вами можем смеяться над обвинениями в коррупции, которые против него выдвигают. Мы-то знаем, что он что-то вроде честного гаишника из «Нашей Раши»… помните эти скетчи? Но вода точит общественное мнение: постепенно из него сделают бандита, взяточника, шантажиста, уже почти сделали. И если ваш Муравьев хорошенько всех напугает своими тайными к нему визитами, доделают после смерти. Так даже проще: некому будет отвечать на обвинения.

Сергей выдохнул. Вздох прорвал полиэтиленовую пленку – и он почувствовал отдаленный запах выпечки и очень близкий – мороза. Странно так: воздух пах Сережей, но Сережи рядом не было…

А был ли он когда-то вообще?

Об этом следовало поразмыслить, но потом, не сейчас.

– Я закурю, не возражаете?

– Вообще-то возражаю, но здесь нет пожарной сигнализации, так что… курите.

А когда послышался шелест упаковки (Сергей носил с собой нетронутую пачку на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, которых с той самой спасенной переписки как-то не выдавалось), лицо Сперанского вдруг сделалось жалобным:

– И… можно мне парочку?

– Я думал, вы только фимиам и дистиллированную воду.

– Погуглите на досуге, что такое фимиам. – Розовые пальчики, всегда выглядящие то ли обмороженными, то ли припудренными, вынули две сигареты, одну вложили за ухо, другую отправили в рот. Сергей подставил Сперанскому зажигалку в сложенных чашей ладонях. – Ладно, не гуглите, я покажу. «Фимиам» – богослужебный термин, а так-то это гранулированный ладан. Выглядит как кошачий корм. Пахнет как ладан. Закупаем мешочками.

Он открыл хозяйственный ящичек, показал запаянный пластиковый пакет с коричневыми катышками, правда похожими на корм, только покрупнее. Потом фыркнул и продемонстрировал еще и небольшую яркую бутылочку с прозрачной субстанцией.

– Чистящее средство «Свет негасимый». Они серьезно так назвали марку. Вы извините, Сергей Петрович, я же не служил столько лет. А когда меня вернули в церковь, наступила пора открытий чудных.

– Простите, Михаил Михайлович.

Сперанский глянул на него быстро, недобро: всегда так странно делалось, когда сквозь хлебный мякиш его благостности проглядывала спрятанная заточка. Но тут же опустил ресницы и одним ровным толчком выдохнул клуб синего дыма. Дым скрадывал опасные глаза. Не полностью, ненадолго, но скрадывал.

– Не прощу. Вас даже заблуждения и политическая недальновидность не оправдывают. Вы не заблуждались, все отлично понимали. И никого не остановили. А когда запахло жареным, пошли на все предложенные сделки – и вот вы здесь. Законный президент – за границей. Многие достойные люди мертвы. Пестель в тюрьме. И никому от этого не легче.

– Черт побери, Пестеля посадил не я! – Сергей агрессивно стряхнул пепел прямо себе на ботинок. Сперанский сделал лицом странное: один глаз у него стал больше, другой остался прежних размеров. Только секундой позже стало ясно, что это символизирует поднятую бровь. Потому что у людей с очень широкими, но при этом редкими бровями они как будто бы отсутствуют вовсе.

– Не вы, не вы, конечно, не вы; вы же разве что цветочек из одного горшка в другой можете пересадить, зигокактус Шлюмбергеру. Но вы в наивности своей полагаете, что раз он сидит, то все к лучшему.

– Я очень плохой человек, да?

– Потому что обрадовались, когда я сказал, что его убьют?

– Потому что обрадовался, что убьют – его.

Сперанский только пожал плечами и намекающе протянул Сергею два пальца с торчащей второй сигаретой. Тот подкурил без разговоров.

– Дела плоти известны… – Огонек сигареты неопределенно мазнул в сторону: Сперанскому не хотелось говорить о чувствах Трубецкого. Он, как и дядя Бен, ужасно этого не любил, только не потому, что над самим довлела плоть, а ровно наоборот. Потому что собственная не довлела над ним никогда. – Но радоваться я на вашем месте бы повременил. Вы как та Золушка, Сергей Петрович, только вместо обычных дворцовых часов смотрите на Часы судного дня. Ваше время истекает, понимаете? Ваши хозяева ждут только из вежливости. Для них лучше, чтобы вы оступились сами.

Словно подтверждая его слова, в церкви ударил колокол.

И Сергей даже рад был, что в беседе вдруг образовалась гудящая, воспаленная пауза. Они оба, не сговариваясь, вышли под снег и смотрели, нахохлившись, то на верхушку колокольни, то на отряд гномов-часовых вдоль тропинки, то на сияющую кольцом огней высотку «Азимута». Из всего «Азимута» только огни и были видны сейчас. Зависли в воздухе, как нимб или корона. Как чудовищная улыбка всеведущего существа.

На лысине Сперанского нарастал сугроб.

– Вы ведь не попросили данные на этого молодого человека? – спросил он, когда стихли звоны, но в голове и костях еще продолжал вибрировать чугунный резонанс.

– Разумеется, нет. Знаете эту присказку старых разведчиков про бумажные носители? Вот быть таким носителем я как-то не собираюсь. Да и потом – он бы мне их не дал. Я отлично вижу, когда приходят посоветоваться, а когда – с предупреждением. Это было предупреждение. Что если я не утихомирю Муравьева и этого юношу через него, Бенкендорф найдет способы. Но они мне не понравятся.

– И что вы думаете, получится у вас?

Сергей только вздохнул. Встряхнулся сам. Стряхнул снежок с пушистой лысины бывшего премьера. Демонстративно глянул на часы:

– Михаил Михайлович, мне пора, извините. Опаздываю в спортзал.

– Клубы, церковь, зал? Ваша активность утомляет даже таблоиды, знаете ли.

– Есть очень немаленький шанс, что скоро у них появятся более животрепещущие темы…

– Сергей Петрович!

Крик настиг Сергей уже между рядами гномов. Он обернулся и уставился сквозь снег на маленькую черную фигурку в русской рясе между двумя белыми фальшколоннами пристройки.

– Сергей, вы можете ему верить? Вы – можете – ему – верить?

– Да я и вам не могу… – пожал плечами Сергей. – Но я же здесь. Не потому, что я держусь за власть. Я не держусь. Просто мы оба с вами не хотим, чтобы наша страна превратилась в Латинскую Америку с ежегодным переворотом. Я бы мог пообещать вам, что когда Павел выйдет и остановит наши Часы судного дня, вы вернете себе пост и привилегии… Но вам ведь не это нужно.

Сперанский только улыбнулся в бороду. А потом сказал, словно бы извиняясь:

– Если Александр Христофорович не пойдет на вашу авантюру, а гарантий, что пойдет, как вы понимаете, нет… никаких грабителей для выкрадывания записей и тем более убийц я искать не буду.

– Вы страшный человек, Михаил Михайлович! – Сергей рассмеялся по-настоящему весело, как давно уже не смеялся, должно быть, с прошлой зимы. Поднял воротник и закончил, покаянно качая головой:

– Не потому, что не будете, а потому, что теоретически можете.

Сперанский лукаво сощурился и показал ему средний палец.

И привиделось: по сияющему боку башни «Империя» вьется, льется, полощется неудержимый триколор. Банальный, простой, понятный всем триколор – вместо рекламы мобильной связи, нового банковского продукта или еще какой-то однотипной мороси. А через все поле тянется надпись зеленым растекающимся маркером (как будто зеленкой на коленке ради смеха): «Хочешь наебать систему – не спрашивай, наеби».

– Ты псих, Сереженька, тебя посадят. Тебя убьют, – шепчет во сне Трубецкой.

Впрочем, сон ли, явь ли, ответ в любом случае одинаковый:

– Меня? За что? – И белоснежная улыбка на пол-лица. У Сперанского глаза священника и убийцы, хоть он и настаивает, что не убийца, но так не бывает, чтобы политик – и вдруг не. У Муравьева – глаза святого.

– Ты материшься на всю Москву. Твой лозунг из космоса видно.

Сережа копается в телефоне, бормочет: «Алекса, это так грустно, включи «Пиксез» – и действительно включает «Where is my mind», а потом протягивает руку.

– Нет, нет, нет, нет! Не произноси это! – машет на него Трубецкой.

Но руку сжимает, тем не менее. Так крепко, как может. Подтаскивает Сережу к себе, целует костяшки.

– Мы встретились в странный период моей жизни, – все-таки цитирует тот с непрошибаемо нежной улыбкой.

– Тьфу на тебя, любовь моя. Только не говори, что вы с этим дрищом – один человек.

– А может, и один, – улыбается Сережа.

Где-то тут должны начать рушиться башни, но сон обрывается так же внезапно, как и подкатил к горлу. Горчит жестким поцелуем на языке. Отзывается фантомной кровью от выбитых дулом пистолета зубов.

И только «НА-Е-БИ», особенно яркое на белой полосе, еще какое-то время продолжает растекаться перед глазами.

А в реальности вместо «НА-Е-БИ» было «Я бы на твоем месте меня убил…» – я бы на своем месте кого угодно, даже Павла, убил за тебя! – «Но, плз, пошли человечка купить стики для Милорда, он решил прихворнуть зубами, но, по-моему, просто делает вид, чтоб ему дали вкусняшку. Своих не могу отправить – журнашлюхи скажут, что я силами подчиненных не только собаку лечу, но и дачи строю. А тебе все можно. Блэт, надеюсь, второй раз твою переписку никуда не сольют».

– Игнат, тормозни, – попросил Сергей шофера.

– Здесь?

Трудно было понять, на каком он свете, если честно, а уж тем более ответить, здесь или нет. Москва-Сити словно бы перевалилась через границу сна и яви, как туча, бывает, переваливается через горный хребет, и сияла теперь по правую руку.

Ну точно как в ту ночь, когда он впервые осознал: московский мороз пахнет Сережей…

Ну точно как в каждую ночь после.

– Четырехполосное вроде. По правилам мы можем.

Игнат не стал возражать, он никогда не возражал Трубецкому, он и «Здесь?»-то спросил с каким-то удивлением от самого себя, и сам же почувствовал себя неловко.

Они встали на мосту, и Сергей бережно достал сигаретную пачку. Еще одна не повредит, верно ведь? После такого сна – особенно. И после сообщения о Милорде, полного одомашненного уютного безумия.

Это было первое Сережино сообщение в личку за целый год. Его первое сообщение в личку могло быть любым: «Не садись в машину»; «Прости, но продолжать мы не будем»; «Павел умер»; «Романов в городе»; «Билеты в аттаче. Паспорт тебе отдадут на парковке в Жуковском. На этот номер не звони». Сергей считал себя готовым к любому варианту.

А оно – одним сплошным массивом, а не несколькими кусками, как писали другие – было о Милорде. Как будто так и надо. Они живут вдвоем, держат собаку, Сергею утром ничего не стоит пройтись с Милордом по району, тем более все равно ж встает до будильника. А вернувшись, он регулярно наблюдает за утренней зарядкой, так похожей на изощренный стриптиз или вообще на прелюдию…

И Сергей легко может в самом деле обратить все это в прелюдию, если ему захочется – что означает «почти всегда».

А может – сделать кофе или выжать сок. Потом загнать Сережу в душ, выдать ему свежую, хорошо отглаженную футболку (есть некий принципиальный момент в том, чтобы гладить даже футболки, это словно бы мостик в прошлое, что ли). И, если тот будет в хорошем настроении, усадить себе на колени… пусть даже вякнуть не смеет, что тяжелый, потому что Сергей так хочет… Ну вот просто – хочет. Просто влюблен. Просто нравится ему Сережин немаленький вес… А не потому, что его слово – закон, и Сережа вольно или невольно подчеркивает это при каждом разговоре.

Окурок полетел вниз с моста, сверкнув на мгновение алым.

После тренировки, в которую он уж как-то слишком вложился, отчаянно ныли плечи. Хуже того, ныло что-то в диафрагме. Маленькое, серое, дрожащее, со склеенными патлами и затравленными зеленовато-карими глазами… Душа.

Что же ты натворил, Сережа, беспокойный мой человек?

Теперь не только собаки, апельсинового сока и свежей футболки не будет у нас с тобой. Теперь, может быть, вообще ничего не будет.

Сергей начал комкать пачку в руках, как утром скомкал и разорвал на мелкие клочки идиотский стикер с триколором. С ненавистью, злостью, недоумением.

Отчаянием, похожим на раковую опухоль с медицинского снимка. Темные пятна – это метастазы, Сереженька. Они растут во мне, и я это остановить уже не могу. Будешь держать меня за руку, пока я подыхаю в хосписе, а, Сереж?

А, Сереж? Ох, Сереж. Я не знаю, что конкретно ты задумал, но мы неминуемо погибнем.

Точнее, погибнешь ты. И дурацкий усатый пиздюк твой. И группа террорюг его, а кем еще он может руководить, если не террористами? Не хипстерами же мамкиными, в самом деле. И Павел Пестель, который, как ты считаешь, способен еще поднять на дыбы армию, а за кого армия, за того бог. Всех уничтожат мои хозяева, Сереж, и живые позавидуют мертвым.

Я же – выживу, физически, разумеется, потому что пока еще нужен – должен посидеть еще какое-то время в кресле с алой обивкой, ведь у нас не Латинская Америка, это же очевидно; нужно создать хотя бы видимость порядка. Буду ездить в командировки, на рабочие встречи, принимать послов, разрезать алые ленточки, а нутро у меня к этому времени разложится и потечет.

Я бы и хотел сказать, что жить не буду без тебя, но буду, буду – а точнее, буду умирать. Для чего ж ты не захотел оставить все как есть, Тайлер, мать твою, Дерден, для чего не дал нам еще немного времени… Хотя бы полгода времени, Сереж? Пару месяцев, господи. Господи боже, блядь…

– Ты – веский повод наебать систему, – произнес он вслух каким-то не своим голосом. Помолчал и добавил, точно взвешивая слова: – Единственный стоящий повод.

А затем швырнул сигаретную пачку с моста – так далеко, как мог. Чтобы попасть точнехонько в бок сучьей башне «Империя». Чтобы треснуло сияющее стекло. Чтобы вскрылась раковая опухоль.

Но попал, кажется, в «Эволюцию» или вообще куда-то между ними.

В круглосуточной ветклинике, куда он заехал за стиками, на него уставились с суеверным ужасом. Однако пробили все, что он купил, и даже не попросили ни на чем расписаться.

Еще бы, он же не рок-звезда. Хотя все равно было как-то обидненько. Наверное, Сергей больше хотел быть рок-звездой, чем президентом, когда вырастет, просто жизнь в очередной раз свернула не туда.

Девочка-менеджер зала спросила у него без особой робости, просто с любопытством (так вело себя все поколение Z, Сергей с них регулярно по этому поводу охуевал):

– Сергей Петрович… Вы держите собаку? Мы не знали.

– Она не моя, она моего парня. А вы… – Глянул на бейджик. – Виктория… Вы любите собак?

Девочка никак не отреагировала на «парня», просто радостно кивнула. И, закатав рукав форменного халата, показала татуировку с красивой волчьей мордой своего хася.

Игнат сказал потом, укладывая в багажник пакеты (корм, витамины, полугодовой запас зубных палочек), что эта Виктория будет о визите Трубецкого к ней рассказывать, как та кондукторша в трамвае о Ленине и Эйно Рахья.

И Сергей сделал вид, что знает, кто такой (такая?) Эйно Рахья, потому что, честное слово, он не знал.

Но имя у девчонки было хорошее, не отнять.

На этом он и собирался сосредоточиться.

Надо было купить цветов. С цветами он смотрелся бы совсем идиотски. Впрочем, и так смотрелся, конечно. Наверное, поэтому интерком Сережиного видеодомофона какое-то время молчал.

Едва слышно вышептывал что-то свое, космическое и надмирное, радиопомехами, как пишет послания в вечность рябящий телевизор, но молчал – и даже Милорд не заскулил ни разу.

Сергей представлял, каким он кажется долбоебом на маленьком черно-белом экранчике. Господин президент, который никогда не приходит сам, не имеет ни возможности, ни права… вдруг – с пакетами из ветеринарки наперевес. У дома, адрес которого знать-то не надо никому лишнему. Звонит, как обычные люди звонят. И ждет, что его впустят. Или не впустят. Пошлют. Не пошлют. Плюнут. Поцелуют.

А сердце колотится, будто бежал стометровку.

– Се… – сорвалось с губ.

На той стороне тут же нажали «Открыть». Запиликала двухтактная домофонная мелодия. Скажи «друг» и войди. Но не спрашивай, как наебать систему, потому что колокол звонит по тебе.

И была дрожь. И соскользнувшая со ступеньки нога. И царапинка, оставшаяся на дорогой черной коже ботинка.

И был лифт. С утра – бежал по ступенькам, вечером (ночью, будем честны) – поднимался в лифте на смешной восьмой этаж. И не помнил ничего, кроме того, что пакет оттягивал руку, а стальная стенка казалась холодной даже через пальто.

У раскрывшихся дверей его принял Сережа. И Сергей тут же обрадовался, что не купил цветов, потому что это была бы встреча века – попадись материал журналистам, те сперва уссались бы от смеха и только потом опубликовали… У президента – букет цветов и пакеты в руках. А у главы собственной безопасности – пистолет за поясом брюк.

Сережа, кажется, убрал его сразу же, как лифт, чуть качнувшись, замер у нужного этажа. По звуку, что ли, определил, что Трубецкой один. Он мог. У него не чутье было, а что-то вроде очень прокачанной логики. Тактическая сметка. Но если не знать, как работает у него голова, это могло даже показаться чем-то сверхъестественным.

– Тебе же нельзя вот так… – сказал с прощающей улыбкой.

Ему адски шла белая футболка… А сознание, что сзади за поясом пистолет, холодит и подпирает поясницу, которую ты только вот с утра целовал, насосом подкачивало в вены адреналин.

– Я был у Сперанского, – сказал Сергей, прячась в Сережиных объятиях: у того ширины рук и плеч хватило как раз на него и два его пакета. Уткнулся носом в шею. Закончил: – Так что ты – отвлекающий маневр. Чтобы переключились с него на тебя. К тому же, от меня его милордие возьмет печеньку с большим удовольствием. Меня собаки любят. И собаковладельцы. Я одной девочке с хасем сегодня сказал, что мы встречаемся.

– Это тоже отвлекающий маневр?

– Это я так жгу мосты. Чтобы не струсить.

В дверную щель просунулся черный нос. Пес подошел, стуча когтями. Ткнулся Сергею в руку, между большим и указательным. Даже, кажется, лизнул.

– Он тебя домой зовет, чай пить.

И тут же, без паузы:

– Ты не струсишь.

У пастушьей звезды Сергея была военная выправка, загнутый кверху и острый к кончику нос, как будто скульптор снял резцом немного больше, чем следовало, усталые глаза в фиолетовых кругах. Очень черные волосы, которые начинали забавно седеть (сам Сережа пока об этом не догадывался): не полностью, а только на загривке и у кончиков. Как у лиса-чернобурки.

– Струшу, струшу. Но пока ты меня ведешь, это не страшно... «Струсить не страшно», сцук. Я мастер софизмов.

У пастушьей звезды был глок. Была верная овчарка. Друг-террорист, имени которого Сергей так и не узнал. И какие-то весьма мутные планы на освобождение полковника Павла Пестеля из тюрьмы, возвращение ему доброго имени – и захвата с его помощью той части власти, на которую не наложили пока лапу хозяева Трубецкого.

Который запоздало вспомнил вдруг, что для пастушьей звезды люди изобрели когда-то еще одно название…

Красивое такое. Емкое. На латыни.

Когда Милорд был маленьким, он драл обои.

Много еще чего делал – Сергей помнил, они тогда с Сережей уже начинали дружить, но еще не встречались, не спали и не составили заговор. Друзья обычно жалуются друг другу, вот и Сережа частенько плакался на собаку. Обои дерет, по ночам не спит, с земли каждую прогулку что-нибудь жрет и потом хворает. Он всегда говорил о Милорде «хворает» или «страждет», у него был как будто особый язык для историй о своем псе, немного… старорежимный, что ли.

Следы от Милордовой бурной жизнедеятельности до сих пор оставались на стенах.

Это говорило о двух вещах. Первое: Сережа, несмотря на все волны и бури, прошедшие над ним с момента регистрации партии, не сменил квартиру… не хотел, не боялся, был дьявольски упрям и дьявольски сентиментален… И второе: царапины от когтей были для него чем-то важны.

Не факт, что воспоминаниями о том, как здоровенная, гладкая и умная, как сволочь, овчарка Милорд был нескладным щенком.

Раньше Сергей думал, конечно, именно это, но потом начал сомневаться.

И вот только теперь доформулировал про себя. Следы когтей на обоях, – решил он, – это очередное «что положено собаке, то не положено чиновнику высокого уровня». Ты не можешь, просто не можешь оставить на обоях свои. Когда тебе душно, плохо, цепь слишком короткая, выть запретили, в будку загнали и не выпускают. Зато можешь смотреть на светлые бахромчатые царапины. И дышать. И успокаиваться хоть немного.

Он это теперь прочувствовал в полной мере. Когда сидел в кухонном кресле, смотрел в стену, а Сережа, убрав куда-то – невесть куда – пистолет, примостился на краю стола, пристроил босые ступни на чужое бедро и сомнамбулически рассказывал.

В коридоре Милорд грыз свои печеньки.

Было тихо.

По царапинам хотелось провести подушечками пальцев. Казалось, что сухость обойной бумаги поможет сосредоточиться. А то все никак не удавалось – и в результате Сергей выдавал какие-то уж совсем дебильные комментарии.

Например, он сказал:

– Слушай, твоему усатому крошке Вилли-Винки надо поработать над неймингом. Серьезно. Он вообще думал об аббревиатуре, когда оставлял ячейке название «Соединенные Славяне»?

А Сережа ответил:

– А мы с «Союзом Спасения» чем думали?

После этого, по чесноку, надо было заняться сексом. Им вообще надо было заняться с порога, но Сергей ступил сам – не захотел остаться без объяснений. А теперь приходилось слушать. И все, что он мог: гладить небольшие Сережины ступни от сухой косточки к кончикам пальцев и обратно. Да мечтать о том, как он закогтит обои и поорет, уткнувшись в стену, минуток десять. А потом его попустит. Должно же попустить.

– Ты говоришь, что так меня спасаешь. Что я всем уже поперек горла… Это мне и Михаил Михайлович, кстати, озвучил, пусть и не настолько прямо. Что меня уже готовы поменять на Романова, и это правда, они готовы… Но ведь выход Павла – это тоже моя смерть. А если нет разницы, зачем платить больше?

– Почему? – улыбнулся Сережа.

Вот всегда у него так было, всегда. Улыбка эта: «А меня-то за что?» Он с ней делал самые ужасные вещи. Казалось, с ней же сможет убить или застрелиться. И если рядом не будет кого-нибудь, кто хорошо его знает, ни один человек вообще не догадается, что за мрак роится в этой голове.

Ясные глаза. Глубоко прорезанные полукружья у губ. «Мы встретились в странный период моей жизни». И башни Москва-Сити рушатся под «Пиксез».

– А ты не знаешь? Он не говорил, что ли?

– Он вообще о тебе не говорил.

– Да блядь, – только и оставалось сказать Сергею. Мало того, что не рок-звезда. Так даже упоминания от человека, которого не сажал, конечно, но которому обеспечил и срок, и ушаты помоев на голову, не достоин.

Сережа подвинулся ближе, скользнул ногами по бокам, по обивке кресла, то ли чтобы обнять, то ли чтобы погреться.

Улыбался все так же ясно.

– …но мне достали твои показания первых дней путча. Так что я знаю, что ты говорил против него. А вот он не знает.

«Серьезно?! Пестель не знает?» – не сказал Сергей.

«А от тебя, значит, ничего не спрячешь? Это работа боевой ячейки, одного усатого диверсанта – или тебя снабжает сведениями кто-то из клики, Милорадович, например?» – не сказал тем более.

Он вцепился в подлокотники кресла, раз не мог вцепиться в обои или в Сережу. И очень честно, очень жалобно признался:

– Сереженька… Я же Павла боюсь больше, чем Романова. Я же поэтому…

– Ты хороший человек. Ты не дашь его убить.

– Я не хороший. Я просто так нарисован. И если придется разменяться, ты знаешь, кого я выберу…

Вот тогда-то Сережа сполз со стола прямо ему в объятия. Крепко обнял, взяв за шкирку, будто нассавшего в тапок котенка. Встряхнул, сдавил бедра коленями. И шепнул в лицо, буравя зрачки своими бессонными ясными глазами:

– А поздно, Серег, поздно. Никаких разменов не будет уже. Свобода или смерть типа.

– Алекса, это так грустно, включи «Пиксез», – не разжимая губ, простонал Сергей. А потом двумя руками схватился со спины за воротник Сережиной футболки. И поволок ее с него – не вверх, как следовало бы, а вниз почему-то, сперва высвобождая гладкие сильные плечи, потом с треском (футболки), с рычанием (собственным) разрывая ткань.

Это ярость была. Это была ненависть. Это была возможность стравить пар. Изодрать когтями обои. Упереться Сереже лбом в грудь, пока он безо всякой спешки развязывает на нем галстук и расстегивает пуговки. Гладить спину в разрыве треснувшего ворота. И молчать.

И оставлять на коже безмолвные послания:

«Je suis d'accord».

«I’m your man».

«Я согласен».

Они с таким остервенением не трахались, кажется, никогда. Ни с другими, ни друг с другом. Впрочем, насчет Сережи уверенности не было. А вот за себя Сергей знал точно.

Ни бухим, ни под наркотой, ни после месяца воздержания он еще никому так не вжаривал...

Слава богу, утром у них секс уже был: трижды, как и было сказано, плюс минет, – так что Сережа оставался еще достаточно растянутым. Наверное. Как-то не получалось об этом думать дольше пяти секунд… Потом глаза снова застилала пелена животного гона. И он терял себя в ней.

Сережу он завалил прямо на кухонный стол. Была, кажется, попытка метнуться в ванную за резинками, была – да и хер с ней. Сережа его в ванную за резинками не отпустил. Обхватил коленями, а потом и вовсе закинул одну ногу на плечо. И накрыло. Вроде сперва пытался подрочить ему, загнав поглубже три пальца, ну, подготовить, типа, разогреть… Только длилось это секунд двадцать или меньше. А потом очнулся, когда уже вставил на всю длину. И когда Сережа, на мгновение растеряв свои ясность и покой, вцепился ему в плечи так, что окатило болью.

Но плевать было уже на боль.

Сережа не просил остановиться. Да, сжимал (и сжимался) так, что мог и покалечить. Да, оставил на плечах, груди и бедрах столько синяков, что хоть ври, что навернулся с борда. Да, не издал ни единого стона, только хриплое сорванное дыхание.

Но целовался при этом так, что у Сергея заходилось сердце. И охотно расставлял ноги, чтобы принять поглубже, доверяясь, раскрываясь, полностью отдаваясь на волю. Подавался под руку. Позволял взять себя за волосы, тянуть, хватать, путаясь пальцами в чернобурочьих прядках. Сжимать волосы в горсти и так притягивать к себе за поцелуем.

Сам себя он не трогал практически. И Сергей был уверен – не кончит. Только вот что с этим делать, не знал вообще… Рукой его? Ртом? А вдруг – это принципиально, чтобы не сейчас, не под ним? Но Сережа неожиданно охнул, скуляще так, тихо, очень высоко для обычного своего голоса… И конвульсивно стиснул бедра. И в ушах встал такой звон от бушующей крови, словно все тонны стекла и бетона рухнувших башен упали Сергею на голову и погребли его под собой.

Того от оргазма отделяло два толчка всего. Но он не стал кончать внутрь, не смог себя отпустить – зная, что будет неприятно, Сережа очень чувствительный был насчет этого.

Так что как бы его ни вело, успел вытащить – и спустил Сереже на бедро. А тот завозился, перекинул ногу и без лишних разговоров перебрался на кресло – чтобы не уходить далеко. Чтобы было удобнее. И чтобы они повторили.

Там они и повторили: с такой яростью, что, кажется, слегка разошлась обивка. Сережа мог дотянуться рукой до окна – и упирался ладонью в холодное стекло, чтобы остыть хоть немного. Ну или сцену из «Титаника» косплеил, кто его знает.

Сергей то вжимал его в спинку кресла, то тянул к себе, обхватив под животом. Дрочил или позволял тереться о ткань. Зарывался лицом в волосы. Грыз за ухом. Хватал прядки губами. А потом, когда отхлынула похоть, и на ее место вползла нежность, такая же безумная, встал у кресла на колени и вылизывал Сережу внутри, не выпуская и не позволяя убегать от ласк.

Тот впервые застонал по-настоящему именно в этот момент. Без вздохов боли и этого своего пугающего скулежа. Словно у него прежде было запечатано горло. Словно легкие схлопнулись от попыток не выпустить что-то… крики или слова… А теперь он смог дышать по-настоящему.

Милорд пришел из коридора к шапочному разбору: на звуки минета. Который делал уже Сергей. Нужно же было чем-то отплатить за клуб и все, что после.

– Фу, Милорд, фу. Иди отсюда. Мы стесняемся, – слабо шепнул Сережа.

А Сергей ненадолго выпустил его, чтобы сказать, не поворачиваясь к собаке:

– Я, честное слово, с тобой погуляю, песель. Когда мы все сделаем, да? Да? Когда мы победим…

Сережа плачуще рассмеялся тогда. И положил руку ему на голову, как кладут на исповеди.

Это были все сплошь крепкие молодые парни. С умными, серьезными и ничуть не воинственными лицами. У кого-то из-под воротника свитера виднелась татуировка. Кто-то довольно стильно подбривал виски. Семь человек всего, не считая дрища… Что ты сделаешь с семерыми против целой системы?

Впрочем, ее ведь не предлагалось переворачивать с ног на голову. Ее нужно было наебать. А когда по одну сторону собирались протоиерей Сперанский, Павел Пестель, дядя Бен и Сережа Муравьев-Апостол, план этот переставал казаться таким уж нереальным…

Предводитель боевой семерки, внушающий куда больше доверия, чем на фотках, несмотря на косящие карие глаза, подал Сергею руку.

Голос у него был отнюдь не высокий и даже не противный. Без картавости. Без юродивых интонаций. Совсем не такой, каким Сергей его вообразил.

– Господин президент. Я – Михаил. А это…

И пока Сергей, как в анекдоте про ежика и богатырей, жал руку каждому «Соединенному Славянину» (вот же название, а, очень хотелось верить, что они хотя бы не националисты, но надежды на это не было никакой), Сережа мирно, ясно улыбался за его спиной.

И пахло московским морозом.

И было отчаянно просторно и отчаянно светло, словно горизонт протерли чистящим средством «Свет негасимый», стерев с него страх, стыд и отвращение к себе.

И зеленая пастушья звезда плыла в небывало белом ночном небе.

[Когда мы победим](https://player.vimeo.com/514373161) from [Union of Salvation](https://vimeo.com/user132778064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
